In this long term project the effects of inhaled solvents are being investigated. Biochemical indices of pulmonary and hepatic injury are being studied using serum enzymes as well as pulmonary and hepatic microsomal enzymes. Oxygen consumption of lung slices is being used to assess toxicity of these agents. Previous compounds investigated include benzene and dichloromethane. Agents presently being studied include xylene, vinyl chloride and vinyl bromide.